One type of mop comprises a mop head attached to a handle. The handle is disposed generally vertically and the mop is moved in a figure 8 motion as the user walks backward pulling the mop toward the user. Such mops are designed for the handle to be gripped overhand and moved in a back and forth mopping action. A fluid reservoir may be mounted on the mop that dispenses a fluid on the floor when a trigger is activated. This type of mop requires that the user release his or her grip on the handle with one hand in order to actuate the trigger with the fingers of that hand. These mops also do not meet the requirements to be displayed in a quarter pallet.